


Short Staffed

by StoriesbyTre



Category: Black Panther (2018), Erik Killmonger - Fandom, T'Challa - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, Arguing, Comedy, Fighting, Masturbation, Other, Phone Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-22 17:21:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17063906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StoriesbyTre/pseuds/StoriesbyTre
Summary: Prompt: I saw this video (https://www.instagram.com/p/BjdbmPWAAPy/) & I lost my SHIT!Warnings: None. Maybe some solo play… I’m not proofreading shit!





	Short Staffed

**Author's Note:**

> Setting: Redeemedbuthorndog!Erik in New York City - he works as a Wakandan world affairs advisor for T’Challa, he’s at the UN reviewing Document in association with Wakandan-American relations.

* _ **Bzzz Bzzz**_ * Erik heard his phone go off, but everybody knows he was busy especially _you_ … So he assumed it was a spam call and ignored it. * _ **Bzzz Bzzz**_ * “Yo what the fu-“ he picked up his phone a saw Y/N flashing on his screen.

He sucked his teeth and answered. “Yo, where you at?” you asked. “I’m at work, why Y/N?” You bit your lip into a moan on the other the other line, legs wide while playing with your panty line in the mirror facing your bed.

“Well, I was gonna come through and give you this gushy kit cause I’m real horny, but you at work so imma leave you alone.” Erik’s eyes grew insanely wide as he swiftly replied. “OH NAH, NAH, NAH, NAHHHHHHH! I’m actually at the crib right now, come through!”

“How? You just said you’re at work?” you giggled as fingers met your lady lips that moistened to the sound of his baritone by the second. “Nahhh, I meant I was working on something at the crib. Come see a nigga.”

Erik’s manhood was growing in his seat at the possibility of you touching yourself at this very moment. T’Challa enters the room as your conversation continued. “N’Jadaka, what are you doi-“ * _KOU-KOU KOUF_ * *KOU-KOU KOUF* Erik conjured a cough.

“Yo cuz…” he placed his phone on his chest as you still hear him on phone. “I’m not feeling good man, can I leave early?” T’Challa furrowed his brow. “Erik, I am sorry that you are sick & I will pray to Bast that she restore you to good health, but we have important work to take care of here so the answer no you may not leave.” He could now clearly hear the intermingling sounds of your arousal, moans and periodical giggles as you held to phone to the lower half of your body.

“Come and talk to her, she has a lot to say to you babyyyyyyyy.” you sensually teased him. He slammed his phone down in frustration. “Yo T, I really, really have to go. I’ll finish the reports tomorrow, I can’t stay here I gotta go cuz. “Oh no Erik, we have too much going on now & I need help here. I’m sorry, but you cannot leave. “Baby? Baaaaaaaaabbbbbyyyyyyy…” you whined on the phone. You purposely let Erik hear the squelching from your soaking wet core. “You still want me to come over or nah?” you raised an eyebrow becoming a little annoyed. “Yeah, yeah, yeah, Imma come through baby yeah. Get it ready for me.” Erik quickly hung up his phone. “Yo cuz, I can’t stay man I gotta go. Look, I’ll come back tonight & finish everything up,. I can’t stay here man.” “Erik, what has gotten into you?! We have very important business here and you presence is mandatory for the work we need to d-” “AYO FUCK THIS SHIT! I QUIT THEN!”

T’Challa’s eyes widen and his eyebrows were raised. “What in the name of Bast and all her glory is wrong with your mental ass?!” T’Challa exclaimed. “I got some good pussy waiting on me back at the crib and you cock blocking hella hard right now!” “You can always get pussy at another time, we are busy now!” “If your high & mighty big pain in my ass don’t get out my way I’m grand slamming your ass!” Now both men were in a screaming. “I am the King and the Black Panther, I CANNOT and WILL NOT be slammed anywhere.” T’Challa fists balled up. “Did you already forget, did you bump yo head on a damn rock on the way down off the cliff I yeeted yo ass off of? I’d toss yo ass out this window and this time ain’t ain’t o Jabari nigga gon find yo ass!” “I wish you fucking would!” T’Challa exclaimed, clapping each syllable as he yelled. Erik chuckled. “Who taught you that shit? Shuri?” T’Challa began yelling and began running into Erik, tackling him to the ground and both wrestled as each one gave side jabs to the other. “YOU ARE NOT LEAVING!” T’Challa put Erik in a chokehold on the floor. “YES. I. AM!” Erik jabbed his elbow repeatedly into his cousin’s ribs.

Erik broke free of T’Challa’s arm around his neck and rolled over quickly to get up. “Must you always behave like this?!” T’Challa spoke out of breath while he got up. “You charged at me nigga.” Erik replied, just as breathless. “I’m out, I’ll finish this tonight.” Erik coughed and wiped some saliva from his bottom lip. T’Challa motioned at him to go ahead. Erik grabbed his phone and his suit jacket and walked out the door. T’Challa looked at the paper work Erik has done so far and realized he hadn’t submitted the Wakandan-Jabarian environmental protection clause which was due today. “N’JADAKAAAAAAAAAAA, YOU FORGOT TO SUBMIT THIS PAPERWORKKKKKKK!” T’Challa ran out the room to go chase Erik down the hall again.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I hope you all enjoyed this lil one shot, I will now be working on Part 2 of Casting Call, then I will update “I Am King Killmonger”. So please feel free to catch up on both series cause I will be working hard to complete them in a timely manner. And check my master list here for any & all updates to my works. Happy reading! ^_^


End file.
